1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device and more particularly, to a force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device that is easy to operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
While driving an automobile, a driver may adjust a function by manually operating an operating knob of an on-vehicle control device of a car air conditioner, a car audio system, a car navigation system, or the like. In recent years, a force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device has been used as an input device that is used to perform this operation. Such a force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device reliably performs a desired operation with a good operation feeling by applying an external force (sense of force), such as a resistance force or a thrust, according to the operation amount or the operating direction of an operating knob. A force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79620 is a known force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device.
The force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79620 will be described below with reference to FIG. 20. FIG. 20 is a cross-sectional view showing the structure of a force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79620.
As shown in FIG. 20, a force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device 900 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79620 includes a slider 910 that is disposed so as to be movable on a plane including an X1-X2 direction and a direction (referred to as a Y1-Y2 direction) orthogonal to the X1-X2 direction when seen from a side corresponding to a Z1 direction. For example, it is possible to move a cursor displayed on a display device such as an LCD monitor, which is separately provided, by operating an operating knob 920 connected to the slider 910 to move the slider 910.
When the force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device 900 in the related art is disposed on a center console of the automobile, it is thought that an operator grips an operating knob 920 and performs an input operation while placing one's elbow on an armrest. At this time, when an operator operates the slider 910 for the movement of the slider 910 of the force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device 900 on a plane, there is an operating direction (for example, referred to as an X1-X2 direction) in which the operator feels it easy to rotate the wrist in terms of the structure of a human body. However, since the slider 910 of the force-sense imparting type multidirectional input device 900 is moved along the plane, it is difficult for the operator to operate the slider when the operator operates the slider 910 in the X1-X2 direction.